Monster Girl
by DracoG
Summary: The following summer after Weirdmageddon, the Pines twins Gravity fall. Deciding to go back into the woods where it all began they meet Ivy, a monster created and disowned by Bill Cipher. Whilst on their adventure they meet Bill himself but then things start to get weird again... (I'm sorry for that summary)
1. Chapter 1

The girl stood by the window.

"You know, Preston… this is your fault."

"Shut up!" He spat.

"Priscilla and Pacifica wouldn't have left you if-" She started.

"I said shut up!" Preston shouted.

"Whatever. Just know I'm never coming back here again."

"Wait! You were meant to help." He begged.

"I hadn't agreed to any type of contract, _I_ said I'd look into your past and help only if you were worth it." The girl muttered, "Now I'll be taking my leave."

"No… I'll find you! I'll make you beg for mercy, to beg to work for me." He screamed.

"How could you? you don't even know my face… my skin … my name… all you know is a back silhouette."

With that, the girl jumped off the window ledge and disappeared into the inky black forest.

 **Chapter one - Monster girl**

 **The following summer after Weirdmageddon**

 **A boy and girl are have been sitting on a bus for eleven hours. The boy was slightly taller than the girl.**

After constantly begging their parents and multiple phone calls, Mabel, Dipper and Waddles were on their way back to Gravity falls.

"I can't believe we're going back! Until were eighteen as well." Mabel squealed.

"Yeah, I'm really gonna miss mum and dad but this place is like a home to me as well." Dipper replied staring out the window.

A sign saying 'Welcome to Gravity Falls' blurred past the window.

"Anyone for Gravity Falls please get off." The bus driver called.

"Yay!" Mabel screamed jumping off the bus.

Dipper followed and the bus departed.

"Hey dudes." A voice called.

"Soos!" the twins yelled barreling into the older man.

"Hey kids!" Melody smiled.

"Hey!" Dipper said.

Then Mabel hugged her tightly.

"Let's get going, your Grunkles won't be here for the next few weeks though." Melody told them.

"That's okay, we need to get settled first." Dipper replied.

"Yeah and we still have the whole of summer with you guys!" Mabel exclaimed

"It's great you dudes were able to come back so soon." Soos said.

"Well, we're glad to be back!" Dipper grinned.

The next two days were used for settling in, Mabel's favourite moss spots were still there and Dipper traded his hat again with Wendy. Candy and Grenda came to visit along with Gideon and Marius who had stuck himself close behind his beloved. Mcgucket came to visit too, bringing a wacky machine with him. Pacifica also came.

"Hey guys!" She smiled.

"Pacifica! You should totally join my sleepover with Candy and Grenda." Mabel yelled.

"Yeah sure." laughing when she saw Dipper groan, "Hey! Hey! Let's go into the wood and find a monster!" Pacifica suggested.

Dipper raised a brow, "Why?"

"Umm… well, I never really went exploring with you guys and I felt kinda bad for Dipper… also, I'm really bored." she murmured.

"Good enough for me! Dipper! Get the cage!" Mabel shouted.

"Yeah, yeah." he laughed.

It'd been uneventful at home and Dipper had been craving for adventure.

"INTO THE WOODS WE GO!" Mabel screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Shut up Mabel!" Pacifica hissed but ended up laughing as Mabel continued her scream song.

"Mabel you might attract something that we don't want near us," Dipper called from behind them.

"That's right."

"Thank you, Pacifica." Dipper said.

"I didn't say anything," Pacifica replied slowly.

"You kids are loud… I like that. 'Specially the sweater girl."

"Thank you!" Mabel grinned.

"Hey mind showing yourself?" Dipper said slowly opening the cage.

"... sure, why not."

The trees above them rustled and a black mass dropped, it stood there in all it's glory before slipping and falling face first. Dipper screamed. It stood up.

"Hello… Pine tree?"

Before Dipper stood a girl taller than him, around Wendy's height. Her skin, which was mostly covered in black shiny scales apart from her stomach and space between her chest, was a smooth chocolate colour. She had a thick long tail which was also covered in black scales. On her head, she had black horns which were extremely sharp and her dark brown, fluffy hair reached her shoulders. She was pointing at the little pine tree on Dipper's hat.

"Aaaah! Demon!" Dipper yelled.

"Hey, that's rude! I'm a monster." she said with a confident look on face, "As for you… Shooting star?"

She walked up to Mabel placing a hand on her head, "Did you make that jumper? Cuz' it's adorable!" her eyes sparkled.

"Oh yes, I did!" Mabel replied already bonding with the monster.

"Hey leave Mabel alone," Dipper called.

"Oh, so your name is Mabel. It's very pretty."

"You know my name so what's your's?" Mabel asked ignoring Dipper's attempt to separate them.

"Ivy. Ivy Noir," she said proudly.

"Your name is so much prettier!" Mabel gasped

"Really? I don't think so." Ivy laughed softly.

"What are you?" Dipper asked.

"Me? I'm a dragon… monster… thing… I don't really know." She shrugged, "Oh your hair is very pretty. Pacifica? Right?"

"How'd you know my name?" Pacifica questioned.

"Word gets around." Ivy smiled

"Anyway we have to go," Dipper said.

"Oh, really? It's so lonely." Ivy said, plaiting Mabel's hair.

"Then come with us!" Mabel cried.

"Hmm… not too sure your bro likes me." She replied as she finished with Mabel's hair.

"Even so that's not the only problem." Dipper tried to point out.

"Oh but it is." Ivy snapped her fingers.

Her scales and horns dissolved and left a teen wearing black shoes and shorts, white tank top and blue hoodie. Her skin and hair were the same.

"Hullo!" She grinned.

"Woah, you're really pretty." Pacifica gasped.

"Thank you." she smiled.

"Fine whatever," Dipper growled and of they set.

' _This is nice...'_ Ivy thought to herself, ' _At least now I have people to talk to.'_

She smiled looking to towards the three kids in front of her.

"Michael…" Ivy said.

Dipper turned around quickly, "What?"

"Ha, so that is your name, Dipper suits you much better." Ivy smiled.

"I didn't tell you-" Dipper started.

"I said word gets round, didn't I?" she grinned confidently, "Mabel, Pacifica go ahead real quick. I'm gonna talk with Dips here."

"Please don't call me that…" Dipper sighed.

"Why?" Ivy asked cheekily.

Mabel smiled and dragged Pacifica along with her.

"What do you want?" Dipper hissed.

"Nothing, in particular, I just felt as though you wanted answers."

Dipper stayed silent for a second, "Why are you here? We've come into this forest multiple times and never seen you once, the journals never mentioned you."

"Well, I saw you many times last year but neither you or Ford ever sensed my presence." She said.

"Then where did you com from?" Dipper asked.

"Hmm… well, you ain't gonna like this but Cipher made me -"

"What?! No, no, no! You need to get out of here." Dipper growled.

"And you need to listen. I was disowned." Ivy said.

"What, why?" Dipper calmed down.

"Well, when growing up with Bill, I read all of his library learnt and learnt many skills so he originally thought I was the perfect little monster but when I was five he found I had human compassion and therefore if they were innocent I wouldn't touch them so he deemed me trash, disowned me and cursed me with a human life span. Then I lived in the forest for the last eleven years."

"Fat chance," Dipper muttered.

"Fine, how about this," Ivy said sticking out her hand, it set alight with a back flame,"If I'm lying, I'll die. Deal?"

Dipper was once again silent then he took her hand and shook it firmly.

"Good. Now two deals have been set, I wasn't lying and I'll protect you and your loved ones with my life. Now let's get going before your sister starts thinking anything weird." She grinned widely, pushing Dipper's hat down.

"Why'd you put your life on the line for people you don't know?" Dipper asked.

"If feel bad for what Bill did even though I'm not connected to him anymore. Also, Mabel come out." Ivy laughed facing a bush.

"Dang it, you found me." Mabel sighed.

"We can trust you right?" Pacifica asked.

"With your lives." Ivy smiled.

After that, they started to go back to the Mystery Shack.

"Mabel you know you should keep your hair like that more often," Pacifica said.

"I know, right? I really like it thanks, Ivy!" Mabel hugged the waist of the older girl.

"You're welcome, kiddo."

' _I'm really not alone anymore.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - The council and a Boy**

"Bill Cipher, you've been called to court for disrupting peace on Earth." Time baby bellowed.

"You were supposed to be dead!" Cipher hissed.

"So were you," Time baby smirked, "but you needed punishment."

"And what could you possibly do? I've killed you once and I'm willing to do it again!" he yelled.

"Oh but how sad, your powers have sealed. As for your punishment, you will be sent to Earth again and -" Time baby was interrupted.

"So you're gonna send to the place-" Bill started.

"SILENCE!" Time Baby yelled,"Your punishment is to stay on Earth powerless until you truly find love."

"What?! You know that's not possible."Bill yelled.

"Then you will die and repeat this process again until the requirements are filled." the large baby replied barely phased.

"But… my powers." Bill whispered

"The person you love will have the key." Time baby replied, opening a portal that started to swallow Bill.

"I'll get you for this! I'll grind your bones! I'll use your skin as a rug." Bill screamed before disappearing.

"But will you have the heart after you change?" Time baby laughed, "You and I know I can't die just like that, Cipher."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ivy had been working at the Mystery shack for three days now and she loved it. She was extremely useful, she could lift heavy boxes when needed, she was a social person making customers buy more and she helped with lots of the attractions. Over those few days, she also made strong bonds with lots of people, she was extremely close to Wendy, she was also close to Mabel, Pacifica, Grenda and Candy. She had gotten Dipper to properly trust her and whenever they had free time he would enjoy her company. She'd befriended almost all the people in the town in three days after living quietly in the forest for eleven years. All in all, Ivy felt very proud of herself, she had created a beautiful little house with her magic since she didn't want to live in the wild anymore, she liked Gravity falls, she liked the forest she'd lived in, she didn't miss her home before the forest.

Ivy and Wendy went out to the mall to watch a movie and get some drinks.

"That movie sucked." Ivy said after taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, it was too easy to predict." Wendy sighed, disappointed.

Wendy also knew who Ivy really was. She was cool with it, especially after she'd heard she made a deal with Dipper.

"This is random but I'm glad you trust me." Ivy said looking straight ahead.

"Well, you're nothing like Bill and you put your life on the line for a lot of people and it's kind of hard to be scared of anyone who trips and falls almost everywhere." Wendy smirked.

"Hey, not my fault… I'm just a little clumsy." Ivy declared.

Wendy snorted, "Yeah, yeah. I need to be getting home now so see you tomorrow."

Wendy gave a sloppy salute before going her way.

As Ivy began to walk home, it started to rain, hard.

"Hmm… it shouldn't be raining, it's summer, and for it to be raining so hard something must be wrong." She mumbled.

Ivy then wandered off her path home and went into the thicker parts of the forest.

After wandering for about ten minutes searching Ivy came across a boy about her age with blond hair wearing a thin white shirt, black jeans and black converses was passed out on the ground soaked.


	3. Chapter 3

Pacifica flipped through the sketch pad.

"Mum, these are gorgeous." She murmured in complete shock.

She looked at her mother who had no trace of makeup left on her face, this actually made her look younger. Her mouth which was usually stained with expensive, red lipstick, was now a soft, natural, pink colour and her eyes that used to drown in make-up covered bag were now shining softly.

"Thank you, hon." Priscilla smiled fondly at her daughter.

Pacifica's eyes shifted back to the drawings, her mother had designed stunning dresses with intricate patterns.

"I plan on sending them out to the designers tomorrow." Priscilla said.

"I think you should enter a competition or something, you'd win by a long shot." Pacifica suggested.

Her mother paused, "That's not a bad idea, I have so many of the ideas floating around my head and I'd love to have a fashion line."

"That's an amazing idea! I can be your PA." Pacifica declared.

After sharing a long laugh, Pacifica said goodnight to her mother.

She was so glad she'd left her father with her mother. The way Priscilla had acted towards her daughter before when Preston wasn't around was now permanently and she now adored her mother with all her heart. Priscilla was a light-hearted woman who had quite a vibrant personality. She would always tease Pacifica but would make the most delicious meals. Pacifica thought back why she and her mother had left her father.

' _Damn it! We've lost it all our money our mansion!' Preston hissed._

' _Hey now, Hun, we have plenty money to start fresh.' Priscilla tried to comfort her husband._

' _Shut up!' He yelled, suddenly snapping, 'YOU!', he screeched pointing a finger a Pacifica, 'This is your fault. All I wanted was an obedient son but I got a daughter who is too stupid to stay put!'_

' _DO NOT insult our- no, MY daughter like that. This would have played into that demon's hand even if she had gotten closer to the Pines. She still helped to stop it.' Priscilla growled._

 _Preston froze '... what did you say? Without me, you wouldn't have your precious daughter, or money or-'_

' _But now I have her, now I have my own money and now… I don't need you.' Priscilla hissed, 'I don't know what happened to the man I used to know, but he isn't here anymore at all. Come on Pacifica, let's go grab the last of your clothes.' Priscilla smiled at her daughter, then glared at her now ex-husband before turning a heel and scoffing._

Pacifica smiled, fighting against the sleep while she finished changing for bed.

"Mum, you have something I wished about having, confidence." She murmured and almost immediately fell asleep.

 **Chapter 3 - William**

His POV

I opened my eyes, everything was a blurry mess. I felt the rain hitting me heavily… 'why was I outside?' I asked myself before my eyelids got heavy and forced themselves shut again.

My eyes opened again but this time I was moving, I was pressed against something warm. The steady movement slowly lulled me to sleep again.

I opened my eyes for the third time to see a silhouette standing above me panicking. It wasn't raining anymore.

3rd POV

Ivy was now having a miniature panic attack. She had lugged a stranger home on her back and he hadn't woken up yet. When she checked his pulse, it was slow and his body temperature below average. He hadn't moved since she placed him on the bed. So, Ivy called Wendy.

"Hey what's-" Wendy began.

"WENDY! I don't know what to do! He was in the forest and now he won't wake up!" Ivy rushed.

"Woah, woah. Calm down. You want me to come over?" Wendy asked comfortingly.

"Yes." Ivy sighed in relief.

"Not a problem, be there in fifteen!" Wendy said.

Then the line went dead. Ivy sighed, at least someone would be able to help her. She was about to walk out of the room when there was a rustle from the bed.

"Hmm?" the boy murmured.

"Oh gosh, you're awake! Are you okay?" Ivy gushed, running to the boy's side. She stopped and looked into his vibrant golden eyes, they were beautiful.

"Yeah, just cold." He mumbled… ' _since when was I able to feel things?'_

"Good, I'll go get you a blanket." Ivy smiled.

After she left, the boy rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at his surroundings. There was a black table with books and paper neatly arranged in a folder on it, the floors were a dark brown colour and the sheets, which were now soaked, were black with a white star pattern. The room was large and the rose pink walls made him feel cosy.

' _I'll ask again, since when was I able to feel things? Where am I, who was that girl? Why was she so worried?'_

Questions plagued the poor boy's head, constantly overlapping each other. In confusion, he curled up in the bed. It smelt nice. All the voices stopped.

' _Who are you?'_

The boy sat up abruptly, which he regretted due to a major head rush. He looked at his hands, they were scratched up and red.

' _Who are you?'_

The boy pulled his hair to look at it.

"I don't know…" he thought to himself.

' _YES YOU DO!'_ The voice yelled in his head.

He flinched, "Who's saying all this?"

The voice was quiet.

"Because it definitely isn't me."

' _Oh the irony!'_

"What?"

' _Look, Top Hat-'_

"Top Hat?" He asked himself.

' _You done interrupting? Good. I'm here to tell you that it's time to wake up top hat.'_

The boy shuddered the lay still as Ivy walked into the room.

"Hey here's the blanket." She smiled, handing it to the boy.

She was expecting to see those bright golden eyes again but when the boy opened his eyes they were pure black. Ivy jumped back.

"Who are you?" She hissed.

"Aww, why are you so on edge, Horns?" the boy smirked.

Ivy stood still, wracking her brain for an answer. Then her face grew dark.

"What do you want Bill?" Ivy spat.

"Well, the big man said I needed to repent for sins." Bill said rolling over so he faced the monster.

"So this is your body?" Ivy asked, straightening herself up from her defensive position.

"Yep, all mine." Bill laughed.

"Who was that before then?" She questioned.

"That was Top Hat. He's still a part of me, just weak." Bill said, flopping onto his back.

"Is that so… well from what I can see you can't use your magic or move a lot due to fatigue."

"That is true." Bill said.

"Then…" she said in a sadistic tone.

"Hey, hey, hey, wait, stop." Bill replied a hint of fear in his voice, "You don't want to hurt the boy, do you?"

"That's not a problem."

Ivy swiped a pendant from her table then grabbed Bill's collar.

"Wait, Horns-" Bill started.

"You want to get out of this form, don't you? Let me help you." Ivy smiled, it didn't reach her eyes.

Bill felt himself being drawn out of his body.

"What are you doing?" Bill asked calmly.

"You'll be the consciousness of yourself but just in this pendant. You'll still be here so whatever you've been assigned to do you can still do it." Ivy replied calmly.

"I thought you'd kill me." Bill said.

"As much as I would love to, I'd rather have you under my watch."

"So you're not gonna throw me out?" He whispered.

Ivy looked into his eyes again, they were now the golden orbs they once were. She stared breathless, "No, I won't." She smiled.

* * *

 **Hey, guys! Hope you're enjoying my story! Please R &R. (*w*) Have a good day**


End file.
